herofandomcom-20200223-history
Butch Cassidy
Butch Cassidy and Sundance Kid are a survivng pair of outlaws from the legendary gang called Wild Bunch. The two were whisked off from Earth by Murasaki and landed on a strange fantasy world where the two are to fight and defeat Black King and his Offscouring agents in their quest to annihilate humanity. Butch Cassidy Butch Cassidy (ブッチ・キャシディ in Japanese) is an infamous Outlaw in History with his gang of the Wild Bunch. Now in Drifters he and The Sudance Kid are the only two of the outlaw gang brought to the strange world by Murasaki. He and his partner are to fight against The Offscourings. Butch can best be described as a trigger happy daredevil. He shows little to no restraint with his dual pistols and relishes a good fight. According to himself, he 'lives only for today.' Interestingly enough in real life Butch Cassidy was known to be very charming, witty, and professional, though he showed a clear contempt towards authority. He has a scruffy and roguish appearance. Wild and messy shoulder length black hair. He wears a tan cloak over a red cowboy outfit. Butch, along with Sundance, was first seen in Fall of Castle of Carneades at the hands of Black King Legion. He and Sundance acted as the getaway vehicle for the Drifters when a quick escape is needed. Butch typically handles the horses. Butch's job handling horses may be a reference to how the real Butch was an expert when it came to horses. Butch was well known for picking out the best horses for the Wild Bunch, so the gang could outrun lawmen. He is also an expert shooter with his dual revolvers. Since then instead of joining Drifters the duo had been going back and forth acting as messengers/communicators between scattered Drifters. Eventually all Drifters are congregated at the capital of Orte Empire. Sundance Kid The Sundance Kid (ザ・サンダンス・キッド in Japanese) is an outlaw from Historical events and was apart of The Wild Bunch. He and Butch Cassidy appears in Drifters to fight The Offscourings. Once a member of Butch Cassidy's Wild Bunch gang, the Sundance Kid now fights against the Black King as a Drifter. He is first seen next to the wagon, being questioned by Butch Cassidy as to if he has a cigarette, which he denies. He is next seen again with Cassidy as they wait for Abe no Semei, who requests them to transport himself, Scipio and Hannibal to the dilapidated castle where the Japanese drifters reside. As they flee through the burning city of Carneades at the hands of Black King legion, he guns down several of the Black King's soldiers using a Gatling Gun mounted on the back of the wagon. The Sundance Kid's next appearance is at the Drifter's castle where he uses the Gatling Gun's last magazine to gun-down Gilles de Rais. As he and Cassidy depart, he leaves behind the now-empty Gatling Gun for Oda Nobunaga to use if he is able to create ammunition for it. Since then he and Butch has been acting as messengers and commuicator between scattered Drifters. Eventually all Drifters are congregated at the capital of Orte Empire. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Mature Category:Fictionalized Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Partners in Training Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Western Heroes